Resentful Towards You
by Sakura Aimi
Summary: Renji is depressed. He wonders off into the world of YUGIOH and meets SOMEBODY and falls in love. How will Ichigo react well...you're gonna have to wait cuz' i don't have that part done yet!
1. Chapter 1

Just a side project from everything else. It's obviously another crossover. I love those! Anyway I hope you like this pair. If not then tell me in the review. (Duh where else would you tell me?) Enjoy!

New Life

---------------

**Is was cold and dark in Domino City. Renji walked in the pouring rain, alone. His hair was blood red and soaked. As cars drove by some of the water splashed and hit Renji. Some did it on purpose some were an accident. Renji walked down a crowded street headed towards nowhere. He would bump into people and they would say, "Jerk" or "Loser" or "Get a Life". All those comments just lowered Renji's self-esteem but then he remembered that he could easily kill all of them. He walked even farther down that same busy street and saw an ice cream parlor. Their special today, Strawberry Sundaes.**

"**Great the thing I'm trying to get away from keep coming back to me."**

**Renji now had a deep hatred towards Ichigo. He regretted meeting him, falling in love with him, he regretted every and anything having to do with him. His once favorite food was now the one he hated. He turned and bumped into somebody who was the same height. He was so depressed that he had lost his sense of balance and ended up falling back.**

"**Sorry 'bout that." Renji apologized. He nearly knocked the other guy off his feet. **

**He noticed that he wasn't being hit by rain. He looked up and saw a baby blue umbrella. His eyes followed the arm to find out what this kind stranger looked like. He saw warm comforting blue eyes.**

"**You okay there?"**

**Renji blinked repeatedly in shock.**

"**Well are you gonna take my hand?"**

**He noticed an extended hand towards him. He grabbed it and was then was face to face with this blue eyes stranger. He started to blush as he looked into the comforting eyes.**

"**Hey. Do you need a place to stay?"**

"**Uh…yeah…" Renji said embarrassed. **

"**No need to be embarrassed it's only natural since you're new to town. C'mon I'll bring you to my house. You can stay there with me."**

**Renji walked with him to a normal decent sized house. They walked in and removed their shoes, and put some house slippers on.**

"**C'mon let's get you some dry clothes." **

**He followed him into a bedroom. He pulled a pair of black pants, a red shirt, and a pair of plain black boxers from dresser. **

"**Here." he said giving it to him.**

**He walked back into the hallway with Renji following him like a shadow. He pulled a big black towel from the closet and handed it to him.**

"**I'll show you where the bathroom is for you can shower."**

**Renji followed him with a blank, emotionless expression on his face. Since the moment he showed up in Domino City he isolated himself from the world.**

"**I'll you here by yourself so you can shower. Are you hungry?"**

"…**Yeah." Renji said depressingly.**

"**Do you want anything in particular?"**

"**Whatever you make is fine."**

"**Ok." He said closing the door behind him.**

**He walked away from the bathroom and picked up the phone. Renji walked to the tub and turned it on. He turned the knob to its limit. He removed his clothes and made the water go from the tub to the shower head. He stood directly under the shower head and watched the water go down the drain. The water burned him but he was too depressed to even care. He tried to wash it away- all the pain, all the memories, he wanted them all gone. He turned the shower head off and filled the tub with water. He sat down and relaxed. He looked down at his chest to see his jagged tattoos the shiny from the water. Those very tattoos that Ichigo traced with his tongue. He shuddered when remembering that. He closed his eyes or a moment and drifted into an accidental slumber. Thirty minutes go by and he's still sleeping.**

"_**What's taking him so long? I better go check on him."**_

**He walked into the bathroom and saw Renji sleeping.**

"**Hey! Hey! Wake up!" **

"**Huh? What happened?" Renji asked. **

"**You fell asleep. For now just get out and get dressed for you can eat."**

"**Ok."**

**He walked out of the bathroom and left Renji to get dressed. Renji got up stretched, and grabbed his towel. He dried himself off and started to put the clothes that were left for him on. The clothes fit him perfectly. Not too big not too small. He walked out of the bathroom with the towel on his head. He walked down the hallway and saw his stranger sitting down watching TV in the living room. **

"**Huh? Oh. Hey come and eat."**

"**Eat what?" Renji asked curiously sounding like a child. **

"**Pizza. I order half cheese half pepperoni just in case, if that's okay with you."**

"**Yeah that's fine." Renji said while sitting on the other side of the couch. He grabbed a plate and a slice of pizza. **

"**Uh…I think it's about time we introduce ourselves to one another. I'm Seto Kaiba. But you can call me Kaiba. What's your name."**

"…**.Re-Renji Abarai."**

"**The name fits you Abarai."**

"**No. Just Renji. Just call me Renji."**

"**Ok then. Renji your name fits you. I don't think I can see you wish another name other than Renji." Kaiba said. **

"**Thanks." Renji said while biting into his pizza.**

"**What caused you to come over here to Domino City?" Renji winced at this question. He didn't know how to answer it so he stood quiet. **

"**Trying to get away from something? Someone?"**

**Still no answer.**

"**A girlfriend? Family member? Old friend? Cops?" Kaiba guessed.**

**No answer.**

"**A girlfriend?"**

"**Something like that." Renji admitted. **

"**Boyfriend? Or should I say lover?" **

**Renji winced and slowly looked at Kaiba."Am I right? I am aren't I?"**

**Renji blushed and took a second bite. Ignoring Kaiba completely.**

"**Will you at least answer me this? Do you like guys?" **

"**What?!?! Why would ask that?"**

"**Well do you? It's a simple yes or no question. I won't judge you by your answer." Kaiba assured him.**

"…**I…I do." **

"**That's great." **

"**You said you wouldn't judge me!" **

"**I'm not. I'm rejoicing." **

"**No! I don't believe you! I won't believe you. You're lying…you're lying…" Renji got quiet.**

"**What did he do to make you so cold hearted?"**

"**It's none of your business. I'm going to bed." **

"**Okay. But we can talk about it now or later…in bed…"**


	2. Hello

Hello there. Just thought I'd tell you guys a little something—well in this case, a big something. I'm not going to be continuing any of my fanfics that I have posted here. There are two reasons for that. One, I barely remember the plot to them and two, because I haven't been into anime for about three years so if I do update some people might say that I have incorrect information and I don't want that to happen so yeah.

BUT, there's a plus to some of you—if some of you like Kpop that is. I write Kpop fanfictions! I do update—although not too frequent but there's always something posted from me—and I do read a lot so I'm always on line! Oh! I'm silly of me, I forgot to tell you the site! . I use, It's pretty popular amongst Kpop fans so, if you're a Kpop fan and you know about it, just look up Sakura_Aimi and you'll find my page! I write a lot of YunJae but I'm trying to branch out into my other OTPs. Again, updates are kind of slow so please, be patient with me if you plan on following my work there.

I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to keep this fics posted because I don't know if one day—after I catch up with anime, Bleach specifically—I might be inspired to continue! So, I'm not sure. I think I might keep them up to remind myself of how much I've improved as a writer over the last four years.

I hope you guys don't hate me! . And all you Kpop fans, go check me out on AFF~!


End file.
